I'm Yours
by KW05
Summary: Based on The Script's I'm Yours. Rachel/Quinn Femslash. Don't like it don't read it.


Title: I'm Yours  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Quinn/Rachel  
Summary: Based on The Script's "I'm Yours". Rachel and Quinn are a couple and have been some fluff and angst! Rachel sings to Quinn Lifehouse's All That I'm Asking For. Bold are the the script's lyrics and italics are Lifehouse  
Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

* * *

"Hi," she said softly, taking a seat next to Quinn.

"Hey," Quinn said tiredly, staring down at her hands.

"You ok?" Rachel asked. Quinn turned her head, looking over at Rachel. Rachel brought her right hand up to Quinn's face brushing the stray blond hair behind her ear. She let her hand linger, on Quinn's cheek, lightly caressing it with her thumb. Quinn closed her eyes leaning her head into Rachel's touch.

**You touch these tired eyes of mine**

**And map my face out line by line**

**And somehow growing old feels fine**

With her free hand she took Quinn's hand in hers. She brought it up to her lips, kissing the inside of Quinn's wrist, turning it and kissing the outside of her thumb, then each knuckle. Quinn outstretched her hand that was up to Rachel's lips and her fingers lightly caressed Rachel's jaw line. Her other hand resting on Rachel's neck, her fingers came to a halt, her thumb softly caressing Rachel's lips. She started with the top, then moved to the bottom. Rachel hand traveled down Quinn's arm, then her side, then to the stomach that was about 8½ mouths pregnant. Quinn leaned forward her hand that rested on Rachel's face now moved to tangle in her hair. Rachel closed the gap between them, Quinn moaned softly against Rachel's lips. Quinn broke the kiss, maneuvering herself so now her body was facing Rachel.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Of what?"  
"The baby. What if I turn out to be a bad mother."

"That's impossible, Quinn. You will be a great mother," Rachel smiled leaning forward resting her forehead against Quinn's. Quinn turned her head up grazing her nose against Rachel's. Then capturing her lips with hers. She deepened the kiss running her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel opened her mouth allowing Quinn to enter. Their tongues massaging one another's. Rachel moaned softly into the kiss.

"Girls! We're home," Rachel's dad called out. The girls broke apart slowly, Rachel placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's nose before removing herself from Quinn. Quinn smiled at her, Rachel returned her smile before heading into the kitchen to meet her dads.

**I listen close for I'm not smart**

"Rachel this doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well I don't this music."

"It's really simple actually if you just look at like this," Rachel said pointing to the notes and then sang them.

**You wrap your thoughts in works of art**

**And they're hanging on the walls of my heart**

_In the still of your hands.  
Anything can happen now  
With every beat of my heart  
Love speaks in silence  
In the still of your hands  
__Anything is possible  
With every beat of my heart_

"See?" Quinn sat in silence amazed at how beautiful the words were that Rachel had just sung. "Quinn?"  
"Yeah. That was beautiful."

"Thank you."  
"You're beautiful."

Rachel blushed before replying softly, "Not as beautiful as you." This time is was Quinn's turn to blush. Rachel leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips.

**I may not have the softest touch**

**I may not say the words as such**

"I love you," Rachel said softly.

"I, umm, I," Quinn stumbled.

"It's ok. I wasn't expecting you to say it in return. I just wanted you to know," Rachel said with a small smile.

**And though I may not look like much**

**I'm yours**

**And though my edges may be rough**

**And never feel I'm quite enough**

**It may not seem like very much**

**But I'm yours**

"I'm yours," Quinn whispered, leaning forward to press her lips against Rachel's. Before she could reach them she cried out in pain, grabbing her stomach. "AH!" Quinn screamed. "Some thing's wrong!"

"Daddy!" Rachel screamed.

**You healed these scars over time**

**Embraced my soul**

**You loved my mind**

**You're the only angel in my life**

Rachel knocked softly on the door next to hers, opening it slowly. Quinn lied on the bed curled up, hugging a pillow, facing away from the door. Rachel sat down on the bed slowly, her fingers running through Quinn's blond locks.

"Go away," Quinn said softly.

"No."

"Please," she begged.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I hurt."

"And I can heal."

"You've said that for the past three weeks."

"I'll say it for the next three years if I have to," Rachel said, lying on her side, sliding one hand underneath Quinn's pillow, and wrapping her other one around Quinn's midsection. She could feel the blond girl shake. She moved so she was pressed right up behind Quinn, lifting her head to whisper in Quinn's ear, "Shh," she soothed, lightly kissing behind Quinn's ear. "I got you." Quinn cried harder into the pillow. "Shh. It's ok," Rachel said moving her hand away from Quinn's stomach to her hand, interlacing them together.

"I can't, can't…."

"Shhh, I love you," she whispered.

Quinn cried, "I'm yours." Rachel kissed behind Quinn's ear a couple more times, soothing her. "I don't, I can't keep doing this to you."

"I'm always going to be there for you, always."

**The day news came my best friend died**

**My knees went week and you saw me cry**

**Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes**

_ *Flashback*_

_ "What's going on?" Rachel asked one of the doctors who had taken Quinn to the operating room. _

_ "There's been some complications with Quinn's pregnancy."  
"You can fix it though right?"  
"I'm sorry. We were unable to save the baby," the doctor said. "Quinn had what was called a still birth. We tried everything we could. We really don't know what caused this to happen. I'm so sorry."_

_ "Oh Quinn," James said._

_ "Dad!" Rachel said hugging him, as she began to cry. "Where's Quinn?"_

_ "She in the recovery room. You can see her if you'd like. I'm very sorry for your loss." The doctor led the three of them back Quinn's room. Rachel took the seat next to Quinn's bed taking her hand. With her free hand she wiped away her own tears, then brought Quinn's hand up to her lips giving it a light kiss. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand lightly, she turned her head to look over at her. Quinn brought her free hand up to her stomach._

_ "Where is she?" Quinn asked._

_ "Quinn," Rachel started._

_ "Where's my baby?" Quinn said pulling her hand out of Rachel's, and she sat up a little bit._

_ "Hunny, there were some complications," James paused._

_ "Out," Quinn said. All three of them looked at her surprised. "Get out! All of you! Get out!" Quinn yelled. Rachel fathers both started to leave the room when they heard Rachel begin to speak._

_ "No."  
"Go!"_

_ "I'm not leaving!"_

_ "Please Rachel," Quinn begged. Rachel's fathers decided that this was s private conversation so they left the two girls. _

_ "No," Rachel said sternly, taking Quinn's hand in hers. Quinn began to cry, Rachel brought her free hand up to Quinn's cheek wiping away the tears the kept flowing. _

_ "I hurt," Quinn sobbed._

_ "I can heal."_

_ "I'm sorry," Quinn cried._

_ "You have nothing to be sorry for," Rachel whispered. "You are so brave."_

_ "Hold me," Quinn begged. Rachel nodded taking her shoes off, lying down on the bed next to Quinn, taking her in her arms. Quinn turned so her face was buried in Rachel's chest, and cried. _

_ "I'll always be here for you, always," Rachel whispered, kissing the top of Quinn's head, Quinn cried harder, and Rachel held her. Her own tears, ready to fall, but she wasn't going to let them, she had to be strong this time for Quinn. "I love you," she whispered._

_*End Flashback*_

"I don't know why you are staying with me. I'm a mess."

"Quinn, no one expects you to be ok after what has happened. And I'm not just going to abandon you. I love you."

"I, I," Quinn started.

"I'm not expecting anything back. I just want you to know that I am here for you and that I love you."

**I may not have the softest touch**

**I may not say the words as such**

**And though I may not look like much**

**I'm yours**

"I'm yours," Quinn whispered before letting the sleep take over.

And though my edges may be rough

And never feel I'm quite enough

It may not seem like very much

But I'm yours

"Hi," Rachel smiled.

"Hey you," Quinn smiled from her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Taking a quiz."

"Oh yeah what one?"

"Does he find me attractive."

"Oh and who is this that you want to know if he thinks your attractive or not?"

"Oh just some guy."

"Oh," Rachel said walking toward her. "Do I know him?"

"You might."

"Want to tell me?"

"Nah," Quinn smiled.

Rachel stood about an arms length from Quinn, "Is he cute at least?"

"I suppose," Quinn paused, "but he's not really my type."

"Oh?" Rachel questioned.

"No, you see there's this one person that I just don't think I could ever live my life without."

"Oh?"

Quinn smiled, "Yeah they have killer legs, a beautiful smile, and an amazing singer. In all honesty all around beautiful."

Rachel blushed, "So why is it that you want to know if he finds you attractive or not?"

"For fun. Maybe I'll ask him to homecoming," Quinn smiled.

"Ugh!" Rachel huffed and was about to turn around when Quinn caught the front of her shirt pulling her to her. "Not funny." Quinn nodded and smiled, pulling Rachel to her, capturing her lips.

"Girls!" Jacob said coming into Quinn's room, James following him, the girls broke apart, both blushing. "Everything ok?"

"It's ok daddy."

"Well me and your father are heading out for the weekend."

"Why can't we go?" Rachel asked.

"Because you have school on Monday."

"So we can miss one day," Quinn said.

"Girls as much as I love you. James and I would like to have a nice romantic weekend."

"Eww gross," Rachel said. "Bye!"

Quinn smiled, "I think it's cute. Have fun!"

"Thank you, Quinn. Now if you girls need anything we will have our phones. There's money downstairs. I love you girls!" Jacob said coming up to both of them hugging and kissing both.

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye Jacob!"

"Bye dad!" Rachel said giving him a hug.

"Bye James," Quinn said, hugging him.

"Bye girls. Behave."

They left the room, leaving the girls alone. Rachel turned back around to look at Quinn. Quinn smiled at her, but then her smile fell.

"Hey what's wrong?" Rachel asked, bringing her hand up to Quinn's cheek resting it there, caressing it with her thumb.

Quinn looked down at her hands, that rest in her lap, "It's been three months."

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"I'm still sad but I'm getting better. With you here."

"I'll always be here for you," Rachel smiled, Quinn looked up at her and smiled.

**I may not have the softest touch**

Quinn stood from her bed, invading Rachel personal space. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn leaned in capturing Rachel's lips with her. She deepened it licking her bottom lip. Their tongues massaged each others. After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, they broke apart to catch their breaths. Rachel leaned forward taking Quinn's lips with hers. She deepened the kiss, licking Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth allowing Rachel's tongue to enter. Rachel took a step forward pushing Quinn backward

Soon the back of Quinn's knees hit the bed, stopping them both. Rachel's hands found the hem of Quinn's shirt, slipping underneath the fabric she slowly moved them up bringing the shirt with them. They broke their kiss, Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn's, "Are you sure you want to do this?" she whispered.

"I'm ready. Are you?" Quinn whispered. Rachel nodded she continue to remove Quinn's shirt and throw it to the floor. Their lips connected once again Rachel's hands slid down Quinn's arms, down her sides, coming to rest on her hips. Quinn's hands moved from Rachel's neck down over her breast, down her stomach, slipping underneath her shirt. She moved her hands up back over Rachel's toned stomach, over her breasts, then back down. She grabbed the hem of her shirt lifting it quickly over her head. Rachel broke the kiss, so they could catch their breaths, their foreheads rested on each others. Rachel's hands began working on the knot to Quinn's sweat pants. She loosened them tugging them down. They dropped to the floor and Quinn kicked them away, sitting down on the bed she grabbed the belt loops of Rachel's pants pulling her in between her legs. She leaned forward kissing Rachel's stomach as she began to unbutton and unzip her pants. Rachel's hands tangled in Quinn's hair. Her pants fell to the floor. Quinn pulled away, she slowly scooted back on the bed, laying down. Rachel slowly crawled up Quinn's body kissing different places on her body, first her right hip, then her stomach, all the way up until she reach Quinn's lips, she lied down atop her.

Rachel's left hand taking hold of Quinn's right one, while her other hand caressed up the back of Quinn's thigh up her bare side and came to a stop on the side of her neck. Rachel captured her lips with hers moving to straddle Quinn's legs. Quinn deepened the kiss, licking Rachel's bottom lip. She opened and Quinn's tongue entered. Their tongues danced with each other. Each girl moaning. Rachel began to sit up, pulling Quinn to her. They now sat in a sitting position, Rachel's hands found the clasp of Quinn's bra. She undid it. Letting the bra loosely fall in between them. She pulled her arms out of the straps, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel grabbed the bra and tossed it to the floor. She pulled out of the kiss, taking in the site before her.

"What?" Quinn asked softly. She brought her hand up to Rachel's hair brushing it out of her face.

Rachel smiled, "Nothing, you're beautiful." Leaning in she captured Quinn's lips once again. She licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which Quinn gladly granted. Rachel laid Quinn back on the bed. Rachel's hand moved form Quinn's neck down over one of her breast down her stomach. Rachel's fingers slipped under the fabric of Quinn's panties. Her left hand taking hold of Quinn's right one again. Her lips moved from Quinn's lips to her neck up to below her ear. Rachel's right hand lightly tugged on the panties pulling them down to Quinn's ankles, where she kicked them the rest of the way off. Rachel's hand moved up Quinn's leg to the inside of her thigh, resting it there. Moving her lips to the outside of Quinn's ear, "I want to make love to you Quinn," she whispered huskily. Quinn shivered and moaned at the huskiness of Rachel's voice. moaned. Rachel moved her hand up to Quinn's center. She moved her head so she was now looking Quinn in the eyes. Quinn brought her free hand up to Rachel's cheek lightly caressing it. Quinn nodded answering the unspoken question Rachel was asking with her eyes. Rachel smiled, leaning down capturing Quinn's lips once again with hers. "Are you sure?" Rachel asked in a whisper,

"Make love to me Rachel," Quinn nodded, leaning up placing a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. Her fingers entered Quinn.

"AH!" Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth. Rachel stilled her fingers, allowing Quinn to get used to them. It was the first time they made love since everything happened with the baby.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked softly. Quinn nodded. She continued moving her fingers, slowly at first.

"Omf!" Quinn moaned. Rachel looked at Quinn concerned. "Feels good," Quinn moaned. Rachel lowered her lips to Quinn's once more. Quinn began rocking her hips with every thrust. Rachel was also rocking her hips applying more pressure behind her fingers. "Uh, Rachel!" Quinn moaned pulling out of the kiss. They were staring at each other, as Rachel's fingers moved in and out of Quinn. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Ah!" Quinn moaned. "Rachel!" Quinn moaned louder. Rachel could feel Quinn was ready to climax. She thrust in and out, "AH! AH! UH! UH! AH! !" Quinn screamed into the air. Rachel stilled her fingers and pulled them out. She released Quinn's hand from hers, and brought her left hand up to Quinn's face wiping away the damp hair. She rested her left hand on her cheek caressing it with her thumb. She leaned down capturing Quinn's lips with hers.

Rachel broke the kiss looking at Quinn, "Quinn?" Rachel whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I love you." Quinn opened her eyes, looking deep into the chocolate ones that stared back at her. Rachel could see the sparkle in Quinn's hazel eyes. She leaned up capturing Rachel's lips with hers, putting every emotion she had for the woman in that one kiss. Quinn's hands were wrapped around Rachel's waist, her right hand slowly made it's way up Rachel's back to the clasp of her bra. Undoing it, the bra fell loosely between them. Without breaking the kiss Rachel pulled her arms out of her bra and threw it to the floor. She rolled them over so now Quinn was atop her. She broke the kiss, placing a chaste kiss on Rachel's nose.

"I'm yours," Quinn whispered. She softly kissed up Rachel's jaw line and back down, kissing down her neck, licking and sucking the sensitive area of Rachel's neck.

Quinn's hand traveled the length of Rachel's body. She got the waist band of her panties and stopped she lifted her head and Rachel shook her head yes. Quinn continued, removing Rachel's panties. Quinn could already feel the heat of Rachel through her panties. She removed the panties and threw them to the ground with the pile of clothes already on the floor. Quinn ran her fingers over Rachel's center quickly, moving her body so her face was even with Rachel's once again, leaning down she kissed her. Quinn kept kissing her as her fingers made their way back to Rachel's center. Reaching her center she entered Rachel slowly with two fingers going slow at first Quinn's speed began to increase with every moan Rachel let out.

"Ah, ah, ah oh, oh, oh, ah," Rachel moaned getting louder every time. Quinn added another finger in and out faster and faster, harder and harder. "Oh God! Quinn!" Rachel moaned loudly. Quinn kept going in and out faster and faster. Quinn sucked on Rachel's neck lifting her mouth to Rachel's ear.

She whispered, "I'm yours always," She felt Rachel's walls tighten around her fingers she was about to climax.

"Quinn! AH, AH, AH, !" Rachel let it all out screaming. Quinn slowed her fingers until they came to a stop, but she didn't remove her fingers right away instead she let them stay inside Rachel until her breathing became normal again. There was silence in the room, but a comfortable one. Quinn smiled to herself, moving off of Rachel. She propped herself up on one elbow. Rachel looked over at her.

**I may not say the words as such**

"I love you," Rachel whispered. Rachel smiled at her and Quinn smiled right back. A piece of Quinn's hair had fallen in her face and Rachel moved it behind her ear caressing her face.

"I'm yours," Quinn whispered back.

**I know I don't fit in that much**

Quinn brought her hand up to Rachel's cheek, lightly caressing it with her thumb. She leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you," Quinn whispered so softly that Rachel barely heard it. Quinn could see her eyes light up, and her favorite smile formed.

"I love you too," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled, "I'm yours always."

"And I'm yours forever."

**But I'm yours**


End file.
